This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There is a need to receive and record signals from nerves (for example, mammalian or human nerves) for subsequent processing and use in, for example, controlling prosthetic limbs, and/or in monitoring, diagnosing, and detecting conditions such as pathological pain signals, pathological contractions, tremor, spasticity, and the like, within an animal body and nervous system. Because of the inherently small size of many nerve fibers, especially of peripheral nerves, a nerve with an implanted electrode can develop scar tissue, which can represent a substantial fraction of the nerve and cause significant signal interference. Further, even without scarring, the signals detected by current systems utilizing sufficiently small electrodes are typically less than 100 microvolts, peak-to-peak (μV pp) when recording from within the nerve and less than 10 μV pp when recording from a cuff around the nerve. At these low levels, the signals detected by current systems are subject to significant noise and interference and can require significant, extensive hardware resources and processing power for detection, processing, and analysis of such signals.